Language Brigade Wiki:Discord/en
The Wikia International Discord server is a chat functionality created by and for Fandom users all over the world. It is not officially affiliated with Fandom or with the Wikia Language Brigade. Access * Click this invite link to enter our server: https://discord.gg/CWbREjG * You can use Discord in a browser tab; desktop programs and apps are also available. Roles Colored: * Staff: Fandom Staff members — verified through an official communication tool (Fandom or Slack) * Chanops: channel operators — consist mostly of Fandom Helpers + Ransom (who created Wikia Community server) * WLB: Wikia Language Brigadiers — users who are also members of this wiki * Members: Wikians — anyone who has a Fandom user account ** To become a member, ask a chanop and provide them with a link to your Fandom user profile ** If you're not comfortable sharing who you are on Fandom in public, you can do the above in private messages * Bots: not real people :( Not colored: * QQX: any group with a language code are people who either speak that language, or who have asked to be added to that group; no extra rights, just for clarity ** You can ask a chanop to add a certain language as your role, even if you do not speak it. ** You can ask a chanop to remove a certain language from your roles, even if you speak it. ** You can ping any users by e.g. @en or @ja, but don't overuse it! * Mute: group blocked from using #voice because they use it too much for non-voice chatter Channels Text channels: * In #international, #dank and #voice, any language is allowed. * #international can be used for any general conversations. * #dank serves for testing and using bot commands or making memes. * #voice is only an aid for people who are connected to a voice channel (Alpha or Beta) * In language-specific channels, please only use that language. ** You can ask @Yatalu#6467 to add a new language channel, if you speak that language fluently. Voice channels: * Alpha and Beta can both be used for voice chat; after connecting, feel free to let #voice know which language your conversations will be in, so people can decide whether or not to join. * When you are inactive in a voice channel for a while, the server will automatically move you to AFK Rules * Be welcoming and respectful to everyone, noob or veteran, interested visitor or Fandom, green or orange alike * Keep strong language for yourself if it's not necessary (and "necessary" is defined by the chanops) * Move on from a topic if some people are uncomfortable with it * Avoid dominating a channel with 1 single topic for several hours * Do not bring drama or arguments from Fandom onto any of the channels * Be tolerant about other cultures and customs, and people from other nations or walks of life Tl;dr behave and be nice! en Category:EN-English